


Playing Hooky

by dizzy



Category: Farscape RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Claudia play hooky. PWP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

Ben's getting a blowjob from his secret girlfriend at two in the afternoon.

He can't quite believe this is his life.

He also can't quite believe that Claudia's on her knees for him. He's messing up her hair, and he'll probably get a few glares for that later but right now it's more important to feel it grasped between his fingers. He breathes in and out steadily, watches her lips pout around his cock, watches her slide herself almost completely off, swipe her tongue over the head, and then sink back down.

She's really good at this.

It's wet, and noisy, sounds like porn. Sounds like sex, and he's not used to that in this kind of setting, and it makes it even hotter.

He rocks forward, catches her off guard. He's usually more polite than that. He's not usually this worked up. The idea that anyone could knock on the door, that at least half a dozen people could come to find them, it's doing something for him. He's almost embarrassed at how much, and he knows that's the only reason she undid his pants in the first place. She gets off on how responsive he is to her.

For all her impish mischief making and her quickness to crack a joke, she's not that risky of a person. She values her job, just like he does, and she won't be caught doing anything that can get them fired. She cares what people think of her.

He breathes out her name, sucks in a breath. He's close, and chasing that feeling, not trying to hold it back. He looks down at her and sees his cock, hard and red, disappearing between her lips. It makes him groan and she looks up at him, eyes locking on his. Her pupils are blown, her cheeks pink. "Claud, baby." He says, voice low. "This making you wet?"

She lets out a muffled little whimper, gives a hard suck to his dick, and he knows he's right.

He doesn't talk dirty much. He's more of a gentleman, all honey and sweetheart and does it feel good but all the dirty words turn her on, even more when he says it, she tells him. She likes driving him to that point. He thinks she likes knowing he only does it with her. He'll give her that, since he can't give her much else.

"After I come in your mouth, I wanna taste your cunt." He says. She pulls away, panting, hand rubbing between her legs. His dick, exposed to the air, is cold and jumps against her cheek. She slides her hand up and down, smearing spit and precome.

"Going to lick me, Ben? Eat me out?" She says, pressing her lips to the tip of his cock in a weirdly chaste kiss. "I want you to."

"Yeah. Gonna eat you out." He says, reaching down and covering her hand with his, guiding his cock over her lips. She gives him an indulgent smile and takes him back in her mouth, sucks on the head hard and fast while her hand jerks him off. "Please, Claud."

"What do you need?" She pulls off to ask. "I want to hear you say it."

"I need to come."

Her breath warms him when she speaks. "Where do you want to come?"

"In your mouth." He tips back his head, gives in, trusts her not to make him wait too much.

She doesn't.

He's groaning and cursing and his legs and trembling with the task of holding himself still when he comes. Her mouth goes from warm to warm and slick and he feels the rippling of her throat when she swallows.

He stumbles forward, drops down onto the couch. She's grinning, sitting on the couch with one hand between her legs, one thumb delicately wiping at her bottom lip. "C'mere." He says, holding a hand out.

She climbs onto his lap and he undoes her pants, body clumsy and sated but still driven. They kiss, deep and wet, all tongues and no coordination, while he gets his hand into her underwear, slides two fingers through the wetness and into her. She moans and clenches around him, rocks herself against his palm. He makes it good for her, hard and fast rubbing, fucking her with his fingers while his thumb works her clit. It doesn't take long for her to shudder around him, mouth set in a concentrated line, eyes shut as she gets herself there. She comes hard with three fingers buried inside of her, and his dick gives a valiant effort at getting hard again when he feels that pulsating grip.

She drops down onto him, curls up with her head on his shoulder. He's not quite sure what to do with his sticky hand so he leaves it off to the side and slides his other arm around her.


End file.
